When soft tissue such as a ligament or a tendon becomes detached from a bone, surgery is usually required to reattach or reconstruct the tissue. Often, a tissue graft is attached to the bone to facilitate regrowth and permanent attachment. Techniques and devices that have been developed generally involve tying the soft tissue with suture to an anchor fixed in a hole provided in the bone.
It would be desirable to provide a suture construct that is formed essentially of soft material(s) such as fibers, yarns, filaments suture or suture-based materials or other soft materials and/or compositions, with the ability to be inserted into a bone socket and provide increased strength for tissue fixation.